


Jesus Stick

by RhymePhile



Category: Lost, Oz (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Universe, Religions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Oz/Lost</em> crossover in which Sister Pete and Mr. Eko discuss whether we pick God or God picks us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Stick

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://viggofest.livejournal.com/profile)[**viggofest**](http://viggofest.livejournal.com/) wanted to see an **_Oz/Lost_ crossover** in which **Sister Pete and Mr. Eko** discuss whether we pick God or God picks us.

  
They sat there in silence for a few moments, awkwardly staring at each other.

"I like your stick," she said, pointing to the piece of wood leaned up against his chair.

"It's where I kept track of our Lord's holy scriptures while on the island."

"The island you crashed on, right?"

"Yes."

"The island you said you didn't want to leave at first, correct?" she asked, straightening her glasses and glancing down at his file.

"Yes."

"This...island. Didn't you say all sorts of odd things occurred there? Mysterious hatches? Strange electromagnetic pulses? Supernatural powers?"

"Correct."

"And you believe that all these things happened to you, Eko?"

"Of course I do. I was there, I experienced it. Everything was real. God tested me, and as His humble servant, He let me live."

"Do you think God had a personal hand in saving you from this island?"

He cocked his head at her. "I think God forgave me for my sins."

"Did He choose for you to survive because you were repentant?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you choose to find your faith while on the island, which allowed you to survive, or did God choose you?"

"I made mistakes in my life, Sister. I did many terrible things. But I never abandoned God. He chose me."

"Why do you think that is? Why did He choose you over everyone else?"

Eko looked over at his stick, thinking before he answered. "I think He was glad I finally got Charlie to shut up."

"You mean how you beat him with that stick and then drowned him in the ocean?" she asked, looking down at his file.

"Right. God was happy. He couldn't stand to listen to that silly man any longer. He talked too much. Silence is golden, you know, Sister."

"Uh-huh. What about everyone else?"

"I got tired of them, too. So I built a raft and left them to whine and bitch and argue amongst themselves. Jack loves Kate. Kate loves Sawyer. Sawyer loves Jack. It was intolerable. Our Lord showed me the way."

"Is that why you asked Warden Glynn for protective custody? So you could be alone?"

"I like the quiet. It helps me think."

"I see. Well, thanks for coming in today, Eko."

The big man stood and smiled widely at her. "Peace be unto you, Sister. Have a nice day."


End file.
